User talk:Pie2233
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Drew Torres page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 20:45, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Listen here I'm not biased when it comes to anybody, alright? And as a matter of fact, Squall is no longer active on this wiki and I have blocked him once for rude behavior so don't go accusing me of playing favorites. If you're truly tired of people harping on you then stop talking about how much you hate Maya every chance you get. It's obnoxious, and to be honest, many users are starting to lose their patience. Please, just stop it. CamilleA05 ♥ until you swim 04:22, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Look I'm not going to continue the drama on Maya's page where everyone can see it. Talk messages aren't exactly private either but if anyone who claims to be tired of the drama takes it upon themselves to click on this and read it, it's on them. Anyway, let me tell you something. You talk about I need to ignore your shit if I don't like what you say and blah, blah, blah. It runs deeper than that and I'm not the only one annoyed but you wanted to try ME out of everybody who made it clear that they were sick of your bullshit. I was not the first or only one to call you out but now you decide to run your mouth. Okay...Maya's a fictional character; I know that, and I won't even get into another rant about how irrational I think your hatred for her is. How about it's just REPETITIVE? Tbh, it seems like you go out your way to trigger the kind of responses you get when you post certain things. Hell, I remember when a new username came on and the FIRST thing you gonna ask him/her is "Hi, welcome. Do you hate Maya?". How could that NOT be you going out your way to stir up conflict and get a reaction from certain people? How easy it to ignore it when you clearly don't WANT to be ignored? You crave those angry reactions, it seems. You'll claim that it's not true but that's honestly how I see it and I'm sure I'm not alone on that one. But you know what though? You won't hear shit else from me because I know that the next time I respond to you, I'm going to really blow up. I simply don't have the patience and at the end of the day, the only one that's going to look bad is ME; because for some reason, the pressure is more on me(and people like me) to just ignore you than it is for you(and other instigators) to simply not say shit that gets under people's skin. You have my word that this is the last time I'm ever saying anything to you. Let's keep it 100, you've been just as quick to reply to my OPs as I've been to reply to yours, so don't act like this conflict has been one-sided. But whatever. Fuck the finger-pointing-game. It's done. For me to argue with you/beef with you 24/7 is beneath me. I don't like you. You don't like me. That'll probably never change. While I'll continue to express my thoughts regardless of whoever the fuck likes it or not, it will never be directly to anything you post. In my eyes, you're a non-factor, and from here on out, I will acknowledge you as such. Be blessed. Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 13:06, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Re There is a plethora,I can go on the whole night about it so i'm going to be brief. The one I'm currently reading are Shingenki no Kyojin,Ao Haru Ride,Koe no Katachi.I put a list on my profile under the tabs "mangas".The list is non exhaustive ofc. I have mangas that I love that I need to catch up like One piece,Kaichou wa maid sama.Kuroko no basket About the mangas complete.I love Death Note,I'll,Shinkeisyu 042,Samurai Deeper Kyo,Hikaru no Go,Fruits Basket,Card Captor Sakura (and basically all the CLAMP),Rurouni Kenshin,Sailor Moon,'Zettai Kareshi.'There are tens of mangas but these one are the one coming to my mind first. I used to read/watch Naruto and Bleach but it gets annoying.I migh give Naruto an another chance though when the manga will end.I love Sasuke and I want to know what will happen to him even if I think I will be very disappointed by the author. Like you can see I'm reading all kind:drama,romance,psychological,sports,seinen,adventure,etc Karen (talk) 05:26, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello Pie, I am a new user. I say I agree with you on the Drew s i t u a t i o n. P e o p l e are ovver reacting ab out Drew fucking Zoe. It is a dam tv show. They just hate D r e w so they m ake a big d eal. MaxPayne1985 (talk) 08:39, February 13, 2014 (UTC)